


Of First Meetings

by prettybirdy979



Series: Meetings [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Reichenbach, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timelines are wibbly wobbly things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the plot of Sherlock meeting the Doctor wouldn't leave me alone. I think I have one more fic in this series...

He knows this blue box. It's familiar in a way that takes a moment to remember, the memory of it eclipsed by the mystery that John Watson presented at that moment. But it had been there, in fact had been the thing into which John (the other John because that was not the man he had just met but it was, how exciting!) had disappeared leaving Sherlock to try and deduce how he had managed to change his clothes, hair and tan in moments. He had almost forgotten it...

Of course, now it was sitting in the middle of his living room. Not exactly what he expected upon his return to Baker Street but certainly interesting. He had planned his break in to occur when John wasn't home but somehow he had miss timed it...

"I'll be down in a sec Doctor!" John's voice calls from upstairs and Sherlock jerks in surprise. The blue box's door and a man's head pokes out. He meets Sherlock's eyes and nods in greeting. Sherlock blinks in confusion, trying to remember this man who clearly knows him.

"No rush John. I'm sure the Van Buren Supernova will wait!" 

John's laugh precedes his descent. "You have a time machine Doctor. Why are you always worried about ti-me." 

John voice jumps as he enters the room and sets sight on Sherlock. Sherlock scrambles to think of something to say to break the silence.

"Hello John."

John's jaw is twitching and his hands are shaking and barely able to retain their grip on his packed bags.

"Well then! The Van Buren Supernova! Should be fun. You coming Sherlock or do you have a more interesting case?" The man asks, addressing Sherlock with a familiarity that surprised him.

"What?" Sherlock asks bemused. 

"So no case then. Excellent. Come along then, lets go explore the universe!" He goes to reenter the box when John's voice stops him.

"You're alive." He whispers. Sherlock nods slowly, still lost for words.

"Oh. This..might be a bad time." The man says.

John turns on him. "You knew. You had to know."

"Ah..spoilers?" John takes a step towards his friend and Sherlock decides that perhaps his purpose is better served standing between them.

"John, I'm...sorry."

John shakes his head. "No you're not, you don't do sorry. But..you're alive, oh God you're alive."

It takes two steps and Johns arms are around a stiff Sherlock. He's frozen for a moment before the gesturing of the man has him slowly raising his arms to return the hug.

"Moriarty threatened you." He whispers in John's ear. "I wanted to keep you safe and took the most logical step to do so."

"Do it again," John whispers, "and I'll kill you myself." 

Sherlock smiles. He's not forgiven but it should only take a few weeks.

"Right!" The moment is broken by a clap. "Okay. We're all caught up. Ah, Sherlock I'm the Doctor, friend of John's. Been travelling with him a few months. Want to come?"

Sherlock steps away from his friend. "Go where?"

"Everywhere." The Doctor clicks his fingers and the blue box's doors open. "All of time and space."

Then the Doctor smiles. "I hear, it could be dangerous."


End file.
